


The Scar

by BAD268



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Peter's girlfriend knows who her boyfriend is.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 26
Collections: Share The Love





	The Scar

**Author's Note:**

> The Scar (Peter Parker X Reader)  
> Fandom: Marvel/Avengers  
> Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethappyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square Filled: Doppelgangers.  
> Warnings: Short descriptions of stitching

I have been dating Peter Parker for two years now, so it’s only obvious that I would know that he is Spider-Man. That along with the act that he came into my room after we had been dating for a few weeks to say he got into a fight with Venom. 

~  
“Hey, I need your help,” He said as he crawled through my window at one in the morning.

“What is wrong with you? We have a Chemistry test in the morning. What did you do?” I whisper-shouted as to not wake my parents or siblings in the rooms next door. It was then I noticed a growing red spot on his hoodie over his abdomen. I led him to the ensuite before gesturing for him to lift his hoodie up. When he did, I was met with a gash leading from the bottom of his ribs to his hip bones. “Peter, explain this now.”

“I got into a fight with Venom,” He said quickly to which my head shot up with a questioning look as I started to get alcohol and gauze to wrap it and clean it. He even looked confused at his words before he began stuttering. “I mean Flash, yeah Flash cornered me in an alley and this happened.”

“Pete, I want the truth. Flash would not do this, we both know it,” I lectured. I used some cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide to revolve the dried blood around the edges to see how deep it is. Peter hissed as I cleaned the wound causing me to wince, know I was making him feel more pain. “It’s going to need stitches, Peter. You are lucky I took those nursing classes.”

“Wait, can I come clean?” He looked hesitant, but he thought it would be best if his girlfriend knew of his secret. He knew it was early, but he just knew we would be in it for the long run. I nodded before looking up at him to tell him to proceed. He took a deep breath before whispering, “I’m Spider-man.” 

~  
Ever since then, we had only gotten closer. He would always come to me to patch him up after any fights, and I was so happy he was able to trust me with something so monumental. Today, however, was one day he wanted to just be us doing things normal couples would do. We planned to go to the park, get ice cream, maybe see a movie, then go out to dinner. He said to meet out on the fire escape around noon, and he would pick me up. 

Now it’s two o’clock, and there is no sign of Peter. I walked back into our apartment, disappointed. I should have known that some Spider-Man business would hold him back, but I wanted us to be normal for one day. 

While I was sulking in my room, Peter was held up with a villain a few blocks away. This villain was different from every other one he has defeated; this one could change its appearance and voice to mimic anyone or thing. During the fight, somehow Peter’s mask had lifted, revealing his identity. He attempted to fix it before the villain saw, but it was too late. The villain had transformed to look and talk like Peter.

“Well, I’d love to stay and fight, but I have a date with my girlfriend that I’m late for,” The villain laughed before jumping onto Peter, effectively knocking him out.

I do not know how long I had been crying in y room, but I stopped when I heard a knock on my window. I looked over to see Peter holding a bouquet of (Least Favorite Flower). I cringed before walking over to unlatch my window.

“Hi, Pete.” I kept it short, hoping he would catch onto my attitude.

“Hey, I’m so sorry, I got held up with this one villain. I didn’t mean to miss the date, but we can go for a walk then to dinner if you’d like.” He held the flowers out to me, but I backed away. He looked nervous, too nervous. I did not feel safe around him which is something I have never felt.

“Peter, what happened? You know I don’t like (Least Favorite Flower). If you’re trying to make me forgive you, at least bring me (Favorite Flower).” I rolled my eyes when he tried climbing in. “Peter, no. Go home. We can talk tomorrow when we both have had time to think. Goodbye Pete.”

“No!” He exclaimed, throwing the flowers down and grabbing my wrist in a harsh grip. “I’m not letting you get away from me.”

A vibrant flash of red coursed through his brown eyes. My eyes widened as I punched him in the face before running out to the fire escape. I took off sprinting towards the Stark building; Peter said if I’m ever scared for my safety, run there. I could tell he was right behind me because I could hear his feet pounding behind me. 

I took a sharp turn only to see Peter in his Spider-Man suit without the mask. He was passed out with his face on the floor, so I ran over to him, trying to wake him up. After a few tries, I realized that I would not be able to wake him up, so I grabbed under his arms to lift him up. I saw his mask on the ground, so I grabbed that and threw it on his face before dragging the real Peter through shortcuts to reach the back of the building.

Since Peter had given me multiple tours of the place, I knew exactly where to go. I headed directly towards the Lab knowing Tony or Bruse would be there to help me. When I got to the Lab entrance, Tony is standing there with the fake Peter.

“Mr. Stark, that’s not Peter.”

“He said you’d say that. He told me that you freaked out before your date, and you would tell me that he’s fake. (Y/N), did you fall on your head or something?”

“No, Mr. Stark, she’s telling the truth,” the real Peter said as he tried to stand on his own, but failed, leaning heavily onto me for support. “I can prove it.” He started to take his Spider-Man suit only to be stopped by Tony.

“Spiderling, I don’t need to see your abs to know it’s you,” He panicked.

“No, this scar,” He pointed at the first scar I stitched, horribly might I add, “was the first battle scar I got. (Y/N) was learning how to stitch, but she didn’t really know what to do. She surprisingly closed it, but it does not look the best. I know he won’t have it.”

Tony turned around faster than light and lifted the fake Peter’s shirt, and he saw green scales that were similar to a lizard across his stomach. Knowing this was a fake, he called for his suit, and shot a blast straight into the Fake’s chest, killing him. “Good thing you came here. Underoos, get on the table, Bruce will check you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
